Through The Thunder And The Lightning
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: There's a storm brewing overhead at Playa Del losers and one certain brunette ends up running for cover in the wrong bedroom. Too scared to leave, things can only go downhill from there, right?


**Through The Thunder and The Lightning**

Thunder roared high above Playa Del Losers and lightning ripped through the sky. Every bedroom on the East side lit up through the window. Most stayed sleeping through it; a few groaned and turned over. It was the third night of the storm, everyone was starting to get used to it by then.

Well, almost everyone.

Courtney tossed and turned, but every strike of lighting and every boom of thunder made the young girl jump out of her skin. It wasn't that she was scared, because Courtney didn't get scared, it was just that she was still getting used to staying at the hotel alone.

She hated to admit it, but it was the first time she was staying in a hotel room without Duncan at her side. She felt alone. And frightened. Every time the storm showed its colors, Courtney would pull the blanket higher over her head. It was horrible.

Her hotel room was bright once again and the teenage girl could simply not take it any longer. Courtney scrambled out of her bed and raced herself to the door, pulling it open and slamming it shut just in time to miss the louder noise from outside.

It was about 2AM, she guessed. The boys were probably still downstairs in the game room, beating their high scores and drinking underage. Most of the girls would be alone in their rooms, giving Courtney the opportunity to pretend that she wanted a late night chat with them.

More thunder rolled around above and Courtney found herself diving down the corridor and heading towards Bridgette's room. Geoff was most definitely downstairs and the blonde was too nice to turn her away, no matter what time of night it is.

The door was open and before another bolt could reach across the sky, Courtney was already crawling under the blankets and shaking the sleeping figure awake. Gently at first, but when she didn't wake, Courtney started rushing because she didn't want to still be alone when the next round came through the island.

"WHAT?" The brunette jumped backwards, tumbling out of the bed and back onto her bare feet. Whoever was lying in the bed turned to their side and switched on the lamp. "Courtney?" Chris yawned.

"Chris?" She replied, completely outraged. "CHRIS!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" The angered host screamed. Courtney opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the room lit up and her head started ringing. She squealed and dived back into the blanket. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing..." The brunette mumbled into the sheets. She didn't bring her head up, though.

"Are-Are you _scared_?" Chris inquired, wondering what she was doing in his bed.

"NO!" Courtney protested, throwing the blankets down with her arms, scowling at the host. "I am NOT scared of anything!"

"Yeah." Chris chuckled, "Remember how well that one worked out for you last time?"

Once again, just as Courtney opened her mouth to give a smart and witty remark, the lightning rolled across the sky and the thunder followed just behind it. She screwed up her face and she did the unexpected, she cuddled her face into Chris unclothed chest. The host didn't know what to do and was stunned for a moment, until he slowly started to pat the back of Courtney's head.

"Don't touch me!" She barked, backing away from him. "I was looking for Bridgette and got lost, okay?" Chris smirked at her, raising one eyebrow. "Why was your door unlocked, anyway, you perverted old man?"

"In case of incidents just like this." He replied, switching the lamp off and settling back down to sleep.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked, leaning up on one hand and staring down at him.

"Going back to sleep, what are you doing?"

"No you're not!" Courtney yelled, reaching over and turning the lamp back on.

"Yes I am." Chris replied, switching the lamp back off.

Courtney switched it on.

Chris switched it off.

Courtney switched it on.

Chris switched it off.

The two started arguing, fighting to reach the switch of the lamp. They kept pushing and pulling, stopping the other from reaching it first.

The raven haired male pushed Courtney a bit too hard, forcing her down onto the bed, the teenager dragging him with her. They found themselves nose to nose, balancing the other out. Both sets of black, beady eyes never moved, both fixed in place, not blinking, not moving.

With the compromising position, there were only two options left. And Chris went for the one he probably shouldn't have. He leaned in, closing the tiny gap that had been between them. He slid his lips into Courtney's, finally shutting his eyes and relaxing his body. The tanned teenager didn't pull away from him; she kept herself there as Chris fell to his side, making it easier for him to wrap his arm around her waist. Courtney had her arms around his neck, one hand in his hair, the other delicately clawing at his back.

She was the one to break away first, another blast of storm filled the hotel room. She buried her face into his chest once again, swallowing hard and hoping that it wouldn't last for much longer.

Chris didn't know what to do. Usually the girls in his bed were too drunk to care about anything other than sex and then sleep. The experience of having a scared girl in his bed was definitely new for him.

"Talk to me." She whispered, leaning her head on the side and facing the window. She was waiting for more lightning to come flashing down, more thunder to start roaring again.

There was more silence as neither knew what to say next. Until the one word that neither used in their live came from Courtney's mouth, "Please."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Courtney?" It was the first thing that came to his mind and he had no idea why.

"Are you asking?" She whispered in response, not even thinking about it.

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Hang on, do you think I was asking you to date me or if you had a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Silence. That's all there seemed to be between them. Silence. And more silence. An endless hole of silence across the hotel room. Across the hotel. Across the island.

"I think the storm stopped." Courtney spoke at last. They waited for a few more minutes, and Courtney even thought that Chris was asleep until he sat up in bed. "I better get back to my room."

His hand ran along her chin, rubbing his thumb over her lips. Tilting her face upwards, Chris kissed her once more. Not as deep as before, just a simple peck in comparison. But, without anything to disturb them, Courtney pulled away on her own and made her way from the bed and back to her own room.

Never forgetting.

* * *

><p>AN: WHOO!

Chris/Courtney FTW!

Epic pairing...

Dedicated to CharlieHarperFan88 and I'll Cover Angel and Collins

My epic Chris/Courtney supporter up there!

Okay...It's late and I feel quite light headed...

I can barely see my keys and I think I'm gonna go to bed VERY soon!

BIG THANK YOU TO MADDI! She gave the mini dialogue between Court and Chris! Love you Maddi ^^

Next oneshot from me is gonna be a Chris/Courtney Smexy M rated fic! xD WHOOP! WHOOP!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
